Dokter, selamatkan dia!
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: -Edited- Kau selalu bersamaku. Selalu ada disisiku, menemaniku kapan pun aku membutuhkanmu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sungguh. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mencintaimu. Aku amat menyayangimu. Tapi… Deg! Fic aneh. Matt version. RnR?


Matt version! Gaje! Gaje! Saya edit lagi karena masih ada yang 'salah'. -,-

Selamat membaca sajalah. :D

**Title:** Dokter, selamatkan dia!

**Author:** Ceprutth DeiDei

**Main Character: **Matt

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** OOC, Matt's PoV, ada sedikiiiiiiiiiit MattMello-nya -,-

**Disclaimer: **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Dokter, selamat dia! © Ceprutth DeiDei.

**Dokter, selamatkan dia!**

Kau selalu bersamaku. Selalu ada disisiku, menemaniku kapan pun aku membutuhkanmu. Berdua kita lewati berbagai kejadian bersama-sama.

Kau adalah jantung hatiku. Belahan jiwaku. Kau segalanya bagiku. Diantara segalanya yang ada di dunia, kau-lah yang bagiku paling berharga. Bahkan melebihi Mello-ku sekalipun. Kau telah merasuk begitu dalam di diriku. Menjadikan kau bagai canduku.

Kita selalu bersama. Kuingat selalu kehangatanmu yang senantiasa ada saat kedua tanganku menggenggammu erat. Kuingat bagaimana suatu perasaan aneh menyusup dalam diriku saat aku menatapmu. Jantungku terasa berpacu begitu kencang. Rasanya… aneh. Dan itu pun masih terjadi sampai sekarang.

Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sungguh. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mencintaimu. Aku amat menyayangimu.

Tapi…

Hal buruk itu terjadi. Dan aku? Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu.

Aku hanya bisa terbelalak. Terlalu shock untuk mengalami semua ini. Hatiku terkoyak. Degup jantungku serasa berlomba-lomba saat aku melihatmu.

Bukan.

Ini berbeda dari yang biasanya. Bukan perasaan aneh itu yang merasukiku melainkan perasaan sakit dan—

Kehilangan.

Saat melihatmu...

Terjatuh dan terjun dari balkon apartemenku yang ada di tingkat tujuh.

Seketika itu juga aku berlari keluar kamar. Kakiku melangkah dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Lalu aku berlari lagi. Berlari keluar gedung untuk menghampirimu—yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Tak kuperdulikan tubuhku yang berkali-kali bertubrukan keras dengan orang lain. Aku tak peduli apa pun asalkan aku bisa sampai ke tempatmu berada.

Deg!

Kurasakan cairan bening yang hangat mengalir di pipiku saat melihat keadaanmu sekarang. Sudah terlambatkah aku?

Tidak! Aku menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Belum terlambat!

Kuangkat tubuh rapuhmu dengan hati-hati, Kemudian aku membawamu berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit yang berjarak tak begitu jauh dari gedung apartemenku.

Tanpa mendaftar dahulu di meja resepsionis, aku langsung membawamu masuk ke UGD. Kubaringkan tubuhmu ke atas ranjang periksa perlahan-lahan. Kudengar derap langkah kaki dari arah belakang, lantas aku langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Syukurlah, ada beberapa dokter yang datang.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang dokter laki-laki padaku. Cepat-cepat kutunjukkan kau yang terbaring lemah di ranjang padanya. "Tolong dia, Dokter!" kataku memohon.

Dokter itu terdiam. Alis dan dahinya berkerut. Bisa kudengar hela napasnya yang terasa berat, membuatku merasa sedikit kecewa pada reaksinya yang seakan mengatakan 'sudah tidak ada harapan lagi'.

"Dokter, kumohon selamatkanlah dia! Dokter! Hanya dia yang kumiliki satu-satunya! Selamatkan dia!" teriakku padanya. Memaksanya agar melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongmu.

Mata hitam milik Dokter itu menatapku dengan raut wajah sedih, "Maaf, saudara Matt. Tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-ap—"

"Kumohon! Lakukan sesuatu! Apa saja asalkan dia selamat!"

Dokter itu tetap menggeleng lemah.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Mataku melebar. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. "Dok—"

"Dengarkan saya, saudara Matt," tiba-tiba Dokter itu menyelaku, membuatku terdiam. Dokter itu menghela napas lagi. "Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—"

"—karena kami **bukan tukang reparasi PSP**!"

Aku terdiam.

**The End**

I-ini.. F-fic ini.. LEBIH ANEH DARIPADA YANG LAINNYA! T^T

Setujukah pembaca sekalian?

Yah, apa boleh buat deh. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review sebelum berlalu (?) ya! Dan jangan lupa mampir ke fic sebelah yang versi Near, saya publish bareng-bareng.

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**


End file.
